Many vehicles and construction implements include a type of rechargeable battery that supplies electric energy to an automobile. These batteries are often referred to as a twelve-volt battery or an SLI (starting, lighting, ignition) battery to power the starter motor, the lights, the ignition system of a vehicle's engine, and other vehicle accessories. The SLI battery may be charged with an alternator. Hybrid vehicles may have additional batteries that are charged via power generated by an electric machine, such as a motor/generator. The electric machine (or electric machines) of a hybrid vehicle may replace the alternator.